Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home is an upcoming sequel to YakkoWarnerMovies101's film Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. It is planned to be re-edited by yru17. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot In Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy, Pooh, Simba, Jesse, and their friends helped the whale Willy to jump into freedom. And now, Pooh, Simba, and the gang reunite with Jesse, who enjoys the life with his adoptive parents (Glenn and Annie) when his half-brother Elvis (along with Alex and his friends) arrives because of the death of their mother. During a camping trip, Pooh, Simba, Jesse, and their friends meet Willy again, as well as their Indian friend Randolph. A tender love develops between Jesse and Randolph's goddaughter Nadine. Suddenly a crashed oil tanker endangers the whales, and several animal and human lives have to be saved as well when the oil catches fire. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Tip, Dash, Garfield, Odie, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Ttark, Batty Koda, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Zilla, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Devon and Cornwall, The Simpsons, Jenny, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Morgana, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Joker, Harley Quinn, Sheldon J. Plankton, Drake, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, Fidget, Judge Frollo, Cruella De Vil, Makunga, Sir Ruber, King Ghidorah, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will be guest stars in this film. *This is the first time Winnie the Pooh and the gang face Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket. The group of Team Rocket that Pooh and the gang usually face are Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket. Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket are the only Pokémon characters guest starring this film since Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Oak, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are guest starring in The Land Before Time/Free Willy films (with Celebi guest starring in the sequels). *Crysta was originally requested by RatiganRules to guest star alongside Batty Koda, but yru17 told him that he's already planning to guest star Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, and Nadine in Littlefoot Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, which will actually take place after this film, because he thought that if he guest stars Crysta alongside Batty Koda in this film and he guest stars Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, and Nadine in Littlefoot Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, it would totally confuse the audience a bit. *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, and Nadine will see Louis again and face Dr. Facilier again in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Nala, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Louis, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, and Nadine will face Cruella De Vil again in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, although it will be their time-travel adventure. *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, and Nadine will face Frollo again in Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, and Nadine will see Devon and Cornwall again and face Sir Ruber again in Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot. *Nala, Sheldon J. Plankton, the Joker, and Harley Quinn were originally planned to guest star in the original ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'', but the idea was quickly dropped. However they will be guest starring in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy movies starting with this movie. *Like Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, this will be an NTSC film (taken from a VHS copy of the movie) with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh movies, The Lion King trilogy, the Godzilla series, The SponegBob SquarePants Movie, 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2, the Madagascar movies, the Balto trilogy, The Simpsons Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Mickey's House of Vilains, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid I and II, Rock-a-Doodle, Peter Pan, Return to Neverland, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, The Great Mouse Detective, and Quest for Camelot. *The film is dedicated in memory of Michael Jackson, the international pop star, who wrote and performed the song Childhood, and died from cardiac arrest on June 25, 2009. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films